


Kyluxception - Adjacents' Month 2019

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Adjacents [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Crash Pad (2017), Man and Boy, Peter Rabbit (2018), The Dead Don't Die (2019), The Kitchen (2019), The Little Stranger (2018), This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blind Date, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs in a Car, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Teasing, Zombie Apocalypse, kylux adjacent, light gore, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Welcome to my version of Kyluxception - Adjacents Month!So happy and excited to create short (and maybe long) stories revolving around some of my favourite adjacent pairings.Explicit rating for upcoming chapters, and tags will be added as needed... plus my usual note regarding imperfect grammar and punctuation as well as my tense shifting.Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated.Chapter Listing:1. Flip/Gabe2. Faraday/Basil - Angst3. Thomas/Phillip4. Peterson/Stensland5. Flip/Gabe6. Faraday/Basil - Angst, Light bondage, dub-con7. Thomas/Phillip - referenced/implied infidelity





	1. Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> Day One - Smile for the camera  
> A little Gabe and Flip to start the month off

“Flip, Darling, open your eyes.” How could he deny any request from that voice? He really should know better when it came to that voice. That piercing, sexy Irish accent that went straight to his cock, every single time.

With a wide smile on his face, Flip opened his eyes, expecting to see his lover. Instead, he was greeted with a Polaroid camera in his face. Without a second thought, Flip batted the camera away, the shutter pressed and the subsequent photo, only a blur.

“Flip! I wanted to take your picture!” Gabe all but squeaked as he watched helplessly as Flip batted the camera away.

“Jesus Christ, Gabe. I’m a cop. You can’t do stuff like that!”

“You knew it was me though, and you know I would never hurt you…”

Flip knew Gabe was right, but he also couldn’t forget whom and what Gabe was when they weren’t together.

“But Gabe, you’re still a mobster… and I am a cop!” Flip regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth but it was the truth. Gabe’s face fell, and Flip felt worse. Yes, they were an unconventional couple, in so many ways and for so many reasons… but Flip knew he shouldn’t let that interfere with the glorious thing they had together.

Flip knew words would be useless; that nothing he could say would make this better. Still laying on his back, Flip reached up and grabbed a hold of Gabe’s arm and not so gently pulled him down to rest against Flip’s naked chest.

Staring at each other, they didn’t move away, didn’t speak a word but Flip’s hands were soon on Gabe; large, warm hands over pale, freckled skin.

Gabe usually became putty in Flip’s hold but he tried desperately to stay mad, to stay offended, but as soon as those plump lips found his neck, Gabe could only forgive.

Soon their lips met, both sighing into it though in no time their kiss deepened so the sighs turned into almost desperate moans.

They were dangerous men in their own right when they were apart, but even more so when they collided.

Blindly, Flip felt for the camera, eventually finding it and brought it up to snap a photo of them.

They stopped kissing only long enough to watch their image appear and it was, stunning. Somehow Flip was able to get them both in, artistically framed and there was no denying the absolute passion these two felt for each other.

In a hushed tone, Gabe was the first to speak, “Jesus Flip, look at us…”

Flip glanced at the photo briefly but soon focused back on the real thing, the gorgeous being straddled across his hips. “Look at you…” Flip whispered reverently as his hands caressed Gabe’s lithe body.

Gabe looked down and was absolutely gobsmacked. Thick, long and gorgeous dark hair fanned over white pillows, eyes half-lidded and mouth wet, red and slightly swollen from Gabe’s aggressive and utterly possessive kisses.

Gabe smiled and held the camera up, lens towards the absolutely stunning specimen under him.

“Smile for the camera, Darling…”


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst for our boys: Faraday and Basil.
> 
> Faraday thought it was time to surprise his lover at the piano bar...

Faraday hadn’t gone back to the bar since that first night. He was still incredibly new to New York, had a successful interview earlier that day and decided to treat himself to a stiff drink at the bar he seemed to have just stumbled upon.

He could hear the music before he even entered the bar and it seemed to be like a siren song. As soon as he heard it, he couldn’t turn away. He had to follow the beautiful sound.

He found an empty table near the back of the room, with a seemingly clear and perfect view of the stage, of the absolutely stunning young man sitting at the piano. He ordered a whiskey neat and watched and listened.

That night, Faraday ended up staying until the lights began to flicker on and found a young man, the young man who had played the piano, standing in front of him.

They chatted a little, then a little longer over another drink before management told them they had to leave. They had granted the pair extra time other patrons didn’t seem to have – but they too wanted and needed to close up the bar and get home.

Faraday couldn’t let the young man, Basil, go. So they strolled along the city streets until they found themselves at Faraday’s hotel room.

They were perfect, yet an imperfect pair; both with their secrets, their histories, the lives they had left behind.

Faraday had been hired on at a hospital; Basil continued his night gig playing piano at the bar. He made good money and they were together more than they were apart… though Faraday had never gone to the bar again.

That was until one night.

Like he had done all that time ago, he found himself at a table far in the back, but this time, it seemed to be almost hidden by the shadows. There was no way Basil could see him, but Faraday had an unobstructed view of Basil.

And what a sight it was.

He watched as long fingers danced over ivory keys, and he couldn’t help but think about what those fingers were capable of. Those gloriously long, thick and skilled digits.

He had an uncharacteristic smile on his face; he was happy, Basil made him happy. That much was clear to him now.

So as Basil finished up the last song before his break, Faraday stood to approach and surprise his lover.

Almost immediately the smile fell, replaced by barely contained rage. He shouldn’t have been surprised though, Basil was young, talented and gorgeous… men and women alike flocked to him.

He watched in horror as women approached Basil as he stood to make his way to the bar. Basil and his goofy, lopsided smile didn’t seem to mind all the attention. It looked like Basil said something and the girls giggled and walked away, only for Faraday to watch young, fit men approach Basil next.

Jealousy ran through Faraday’s veins, red hot and stifling. He downed his drink; the burn of the alcohol grounded him. He took one last look at Basil before he put on his jacket and left the bar. He never turned back.

That was a shame.

If Faraday had, he would have seen Basil deny everyone who approached him and would have seen the look on Basil’s face as he left.


	3. Anonymous Hook Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas heads back into London for a bunch meetings but caps his time off at a lounge he used to frequent.
> 
> A new staff member catches his eye...

This. This is what he needed. This was what he had been missing all this time.

He didn’t need to be at Windermere, didn’t need to tend to a garden and deal with rabbits. He didn’t need the toy store. No, wait. He didn’t  _need_ that but the store, that was something he wanted.

And he didn’t need nor want, Bea.

This, this was what he needed. This was what Thomas wanted.

The pants of his Stefano Ricci blue wool check suit were pulled down to his knees, his tight black briefs were hiked down soon after, and his ass was being filled with the most maddening, glorious cock he had ever had the pleasure of seeing, of feeling. Had it really been so long?

This wasn’t what Thomas had planned on when he left his Windermere estate early that morning for London. He had put on his favourite suit, his gorgeous Stefano Ricci blue wool check suit, knowing he had some important business to attend to late afternoon, and to of course pass by Harrods… because, well, old habits die-hard.

McGregor’s toy store had been a success and was in more than capable hands so Thomas felt it was time he made his way to the city. Besides, he needed time away from Bea. As fun as Thomas thought it had been, it just wasn’t right. And now, bent over a toilet in a men’s room stall at some high-class lounge, that only reaffirmed what Thomas had known for a while.

After his successful meetings, Thomas had decided to stop by one of the high-end lounges he had frequented long ago. He was starting to feel like his old self again and wasn’t ready to head back to the country just yet.

He took a seat at the bar, ordered a brandy and just people watched. The staff had changed since the last time but the clientele was still the same. High-quality, high-end everything. From the décor to the staff to the patrons. Thomas was, happy, felt carefree and alive. He had missed London.

As it was getting later in the day, the crowds began to change, the atmosphere became more lively and busy, so another bartender had come on shift and he was impossible to ignore. Tall, broad, an… American. He was loud and rough around the edges, but beautiful. Thomas was mesmerized but tried desperately to hide it by finishing his drink and quickly ordering another from his original bartender.

Phillip, the bartender, had seen stunning men before, that was commonplace for him since arriving in London and especially since starting at the lounge. But there was something about this man; dark hair, light eyes, in a suit that was nothing short of perfect and made for him… Phillip’s brain couldn’t stop from producing lewd scenarios, situations, and fantasies involving this stunning stranger.

The man had caught Phillip’s gaze and held it, almost as if he was challenging him… and Phillip wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, of any kind. Perhaps that is why he always got into so much trouble.

With a slight smile and a subtle shift of his gaze, Phillip whispered something to his coworker before leaving the bar.

Thomas didn’t move, just sat at the bar for what seemed like an eternity before he stood slowly and made his way to the bathroom.

He had barely stepped in when large hands wrapped around his forearms and pulled him into a stall.

They didn’t speak; the only sound was their quickening breath and the fumbling of buttons, zippers, and buckles. Before Thomas could object, his pants and briefs were at his knees, large warm hands having pulled them down.

Phillip could only groan his approval once the man’s cock was exposed, he was even more stunning than Phillip had imagined. Slim, pale fingers worked on Phillip’s belt, pants, and briefs, the sight enough to make Thomas’ mouth salivate.

The man was perfect; tall, broad, gorgeous and a cock that Thomas knew he’d feel for days to come. He had little chance to wrap his fingers around the impressive cock before he had been turned around and bent over forcefully. Thomas would deny the obscene moan that left him if anyone dared to question him about it.

Slick fingers were what Thomas felt next, thick fingers slick with lube while teasing his pretty asshole. _Yes_ , Thomas cried out in his head, his body arching and opening, begging the stranger for everything he was willing to give.

He prepared Thomas meticulously, working from one finger up to three, Thomas’ body, his hole begging to feel more, pleading for that cock to stretch him wide and render him speechless and boneless.

The crinkling of foil and a soft curse under breath was the only warning Thomas had before the blunt head of his cock pushed against Thomas, pleading for Thomas in his own way.

This was already the hottest thing Phillip had ever done, which said a lot since he had more than his fair share of experiences but nothing,  _nothing_ compared to this. To this man.

Soon their bodies found their natural rhythm and Phillip silently cursed. This would most likely be a one-time deal. They didn’t even know each other’s names, had spoken barely one word to each other. Phillip made up his mind then, that he would fuck this gorgeous being within an inch of his life and therefore, Phillip would never be forgotten.

And fuck him, he did.

They both tried desperately to keep quiet but it was no use, and pretty much impossible. Phillip hit Thomas’ prostate with every thrust and Thomas wrapped around Phillip’s dick perfectly. Their bodies a perfect mould, a perfect match.

Thomas felt like he was losing his mind just moments before he came with a wail and untouched. That only spurred Phillip on, the way Thomas’ body squeezed and massaged his cock. Phillip fucked him deeper, harder, faster before he came with a silent yell.

Their breath had started to slow and return to normal so Phillip regretfully pulled out with a low groan and tied off the condom before grabbing toilet paper to wipe himself and Thomas clean.

He helped the man right himself before Phillip did the same. He looked at the man for a long while, at least it seemed that way, before he opened the stall door, washed his hands and left the bathroom.

Thomas finally left the stall and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was a little messy but it was an easy fix, his face was slightly flushed but that would soon die down.

He smoothed down his suit, an obvious smirk on his face. Maybe he’ll just have to come into town a little more often now. Just in case.


	4. How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Peterson finds a panicked man, surrounded by zombies.
> 
> A little Peterson/Stensland.
> 
> There will be an additional, separate chapter for this story in June... probably. Hopefully. I'm sure once you read this, you'll see why.

He was slashing the undead like they were merely vegetation. There was no resistance, no second thoughts, Ron was focused. He had heard the desperate cries as soon as he stepped out of his squad car. Someone was in trouble.

He approached carefully, not trusting his eyes or his ears… those ghouls, these zombies could be unpredictable and Ron could be walking into a trap.

The cries weren’t slurred, or low, they sounded panicked and high-pitched, real and with a thick Irish accent. That would be new and damn impressive if it was a zombie doing this to lure him into a trap.

But as Officer Peterson cut a path through the zombies that were also following the man's cries it became clear that there was a living, breathing man huddled in a corner, panicking.

Falling back on his time in Class A ball, Ron used the machete like it was simply an extension of his arm and soon found himself surrounded by dismembered zombies and towering over the man.

Light eyes peeked through long fingers and focused on the large man towering over him wielding a machete. Stensland cried out, started to sob uncontrollably,  _So this is how I’m going to go_  he thought as he shut his eyes tight, waiting for the deathly blow. This would be a much better and more honorable death than to join the army of undead.

Ron’s eyes widened before looking at the machete in his grip. Of course, the man would be freaking out. Zombies had just been chasing him and had cornered him and now a stranger is looming over him with a deadly weapon.

“Sssshhh. Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you…” Ron’s voice was soft as he knelt beside the man, trying to look smaller and less intimidating.

Stensland uncovered his face and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. Though things were dire, he couldn’t help taking in the beauty of his savior. Dark hair, dark eyes; thick, muscular and a deep, incredible voice. Of course, Stensland would feel the heat in his belly in a life or death situation.

Ron smiled warmly and held out his hand, urging with his soft amber eyes for the man to take it. He knew he couldn’t be distracted for long but there was something about this man that made Ron want to protect him. It had nothing to do with being in law enforcement or that he saw the man helpless just moments before. It was something else entirely.

“Take my hand, please. We don’t have much time and we really should get moving. Please.”

Regardless of what the man asked, there was no way Stensland would ever say no or deny the man with that voice. He sniffled and took Ron’s hand, smiling as Ron helped him to his feet.

“Thank you. You saved my life. Uhm, my name is Stensland.”

Stensland’s hand seemed to get lost in Ron’s hold, he was warm and Ron liked how their hands felt. “Nice to meet you, Stensland. My name is Ron. I’m a Sheriff… I haven’t seen you around town…”

Before Stensland could answer, pained and slurred groans were heard in the distance and Ron just knew they were heading in their direction. “We better go… get ahead of them while we can.”

They made it to Ron’s squad car without incident and were able to sit and relax somewhat while they thought and brainstormed about possible next steps. 

“This town has gone to shit. I don’t know if it has spread or if it is contained to just the town. I was planning on driving out to my brother’s. Would you like to join me?”

Ron turned slightly to look at Stensland, to gauge his answer but before he could say anything more, to explain himself or make more plans, Stensland was working Ron’s fly open.

Stensland was so focused, all he wanted at that moment was to feel Ron’s dick deep down his throat. He hoped Ron was thick and long and once he pulled him out, Stens was not disappointed.

Stens licked his lips as he started to stroke Ron’s cock; watching and feeling him come to full hardness. “You saved my life Officer. Let me show you how thankful I am…”

Ron could only watch as Stensland took his cock, his brain desperate to catch up to his body. “Wow, Stens…shit. That’s nice.”

Stensland hummed around Ron, feeling himself harden, the heat in his belly coiling. Ron was just how he had hoped, his jaw would ache but it would be well worth it. Truth be told, he always loved that particular ache.

Soon though Stensland wanted more. Ron seemed perfectly happy, and he was, though still in shock that he was getting his cock sucked in his squad car by a man he had just met and just saved. And in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

Ron’s head was spinning.

Stensland worked his pants down and moaned around the cock in his mouth as his own cock was exposed to the cool night air.

Though a little messy and sloppy, Stensland was incredibly skilled and Ron ran his hand through Stens hair and felt his hips jerk up without his permission. He watched as Stens freed himself and reached into one of his pockets.

No way. Ron must be dreaming. Or dead. Or hallucinating.

With a thick cock in his mouth, Stens opened the packet of lube and drizzled some on his fingers, quick to reach back and began to prepare himself. He was used to this and he had become quite skilled and efficient in prepping his ass. He needed Ron’s cock, now!

He pulled off Ron with a pop and reached for another packet. Ron was a panting, moaning mess, just as Stensland was. Slim, deft fingers slipped the condom onto Ron and before Ron could say anything, Stensland had straddled him and began to sink down on his cock.

“Fucking hell Ron. Yes. Yes! I will come with you. As long as we stop along the way  _often_ so you can fuck me senseless.”

Well, who was Ron to say no to that?


	5. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stallworth thinks Flip desperately needs to go on a date.
> 
> So he sets one up for him...

“Zimmerman, how long as it been?” Flip had been trying to ignore Stallworth and his incessant nagging and all his questions about Flip’s love life, or lack thereof. Flip didn’t have the time, or the patience for relationships, or even dates. Though he was more out than not, he still didn’t want his sexuality to be the talk of the department. They talked enough about him already.

“Fuck off, Stallworth” Flip just wasn’t in the mood for it today. It had been a long ass time and Flip was too busy, too particular, and too gay. And besides, Stallworth knew the answer to his question. He had set up a date with Flip and one of his girlfriend’s friends. While she was nice and Flip enjoyed her company, the girl wanted more than Flip was able and willing to give. She had nothing that Flip wanted.

He was desperately trying to keep his head down and in his never-ending pile of paperwork, hoping his partner would get the hint and let it go. Flip had to try not to let out an exaggerated sigh when he saw Stallworth appear in his line of sight.

“Flip, you’re more irritable than usual. You either need to fuck or get fucked…” Stallworth at least had the decency to say these words in hushed tones, for only the two of them to hear.

Flip couldn’t control the look that crossed his face and stayed there,  _Unbelievable_ Flip thought to himself as he turned to face Stallworth.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Stallworth.” He hated that his partner was right, especially about this. Flip needed to get his cock sucked and his dick wet. The man was infuriating.

“Listen Flip. I met someone the other day, and I think they are just your type. So I may have already set you guys up on a date.”

“Jesus Christ. Fuck, Stallworth.”

And that smug bastard just grinned back at Flip.

“Friday night. 8:00pm. Wear your red plaid shirt and jeans. The whole lumberjack look suits you.”

“I’m about ready to punch you in your God damn mouth Stallworth.”

“Yeah, I know. I can see your eye twitch and your hand is moving to a fist. Just go for one beer. There’s no harm in having one drink. Super casual.”

“You’re not going to leave me along until I say yes, right?”

“Right.”

“Fucking Hell. Fine. 8pm Friday. Lumberjack look.”

Stallworth pats Flip on the back before going back to his desk. Thank fuck.

It’s Friday, Flip’s shift is over but he can’t seem to leave his desk. He knows he should, knows he has to, but an odd feeling has washed over him. He chances a look up and his eyes catch Stallworth’s glare. It looks like he is about to drag Flip to the bar himself. That was all Flip needed to get his ass in gear.

7:55pm and Flip is at the bar, sitting at a booth that has a clear line of sight of the doors. He’s nervous for some reason, he’s been fidgeting with the label on his bottle of beer. Shit. He realizes then that he didn’t get any info from Stallworth. Doesn’t know the person’s name, what they look like, if it is a man or a woman. For a detective, Flip feels like an absolute idiot and really terrible at his job.

8:02pm and Flip is ready to leave. His date isn’t coming, he got stood up and he is fine with that. He just wants to get the hell out of the bar. It looks like it will be another Friday night with just his hand for company.

Flip knows he is being ridiculous. It’s only been two minutes but he just wants an excuse to leave. When he grabbed for his wallet and keys he hears it, “Flip?”

Shit. Flip hadn’t been quick enough.

He takes a subtle deep breath before he turned in the direction of his name; the sight almost has him dropping everything that was in his hand.

“O’Malley.”

“Flip…”

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be committing a crime or something?”

“I have a date tonight. I am meeting them here.”

“Ah, well, lucky you. Lucky lady.” Flip isn’t bitter and he chugs the last of his beer, set to make a quick getaway, or at least try to. A gentle hold around his wrist stops Flip dead in his tracks.

Gabe was trying his best to stay cool, to not fly into a fit of rage. He had to take a deep breath of his own, “Stallworth. Didn’t he tell you?”

“The fuck did you just say?” Flip didn’t shake the hand around his wrist off but he stepped closer to O’Malley, their chests barely touching. Then suddenly, that seemed to be the only thing the two of them were aware of.

“Stallworth. He set this, set us up. I ran into him the other day…” Gabe’s eyes flicked to Flip’s lips and he couldn’t look away. They were plump, red; wet from the beer Flip had just drunk. Gabe wanted to sink his teeth into Flip’s bottom lip and pull.

Flip tried but failed to ignore the heat in his belly and the way Gabe stared at his lips. This was all that was needed for all of Flip’s better judgment to fly out the window.

Flip grabbed Gabe’s wrist tight and began to drag him out of the bar. Neither man said anything but both had a look of… determination on their face.

Flip opened the driver’s side door and pushed O’Malley in, following directly behind him. He started the car, threw it in reverse and left the parking lot in a haze of spitting gravel.

“Where are you taking me, Detective?” Gabe’s voice dripped innocence and sex and Flip felt like he was about ready to spontaneously combust.

Through gritted teeth, Flip could only manage to get out, “Shut it.”

Flip drove them to a deserted back road, no lights, only the moon high above them and no buildings nor cars in sight. The car came to a stop, Flip got out and opened the passenger side door, and pulled O’Malley from the car.

Gabe was vibrating. He was already starting to dangle over the edge and they had yet to really begin. When Stallworth had mentioned Flip to Gabe, it took everything in him not say yes immediately. He had wanted Flip from the first moment their eyes locked. Flip was a massive man, in stature, in personality and Gabe also hoped where it really counted. Especially for this.

Flip turned Gabe around and pushed in between his shoulder blades, and of course, Gabe went willingly; hands flat on the hood, back arched, his mind was reeling.

Flip patted Gabe down, not trusting the alleged career criminal and laughed darkly when he came across the packets of lube and various condoms. “So sure of yourself, O’Malley?”

“Detective, I am not an idiot. I’m always prepared…. I always want, no, need, a big, thick dick.”

Flip growled, placed the packets on the hood before he pulled Gabe’s pants down, groaning at the sight in front of him. Gabe was trouble, but he was beautiful and his ass was something else. Flip gave him an experimental slap and when Gabe moaned, it seemed far too much for just a slap. Upon closer inspection, it all made sense.

Between Gabe’s cheeks, Flip saw the base of a plug.

“Fuck, O’Malley. Seriously?”

“I had hoped you would find it, but don’t let it go to your head. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else later. Still might be, actually.”

That broke the last of Flip’s restraint. He quickly freed his cock and rolled the condom on, hastily opened the lube packet and coated his cock with a generous amount.

“Flip…” Gabe’s breathless moan of his name had Flip tap and nudge at the plug and watched as Gabe’s begged Flip with his body.

Flip slowly removed the plug, watched how beautifully Gabe reacted; the soft moans, the pleading cries. As soon as the plug was out, Flip guided himself in. Fuck, Gabe felt amazing... it was too much but also not enough.

Once he was fully seated, he only gave them a moment before he started to fuck Gabe mercilessly. The slapping of skin, their obscene moans were the only sounds filling the air.

Gabe was drooling. Gabe was desperately trying to catch up. Flip’s dick was even more delightful than he had thought it would be. “Yes. Yes! More. More! Fuck! Harder! Deeper!”

Flip chuckled and slowed down his thrusts, just to infuriate Gabe. Just to have him beg Flip, again and again.

He leaned over Gabe’s body to snarl in his ear, ‘This will be the only cock you’ll want in your pretty little hole. After me, no one else will ever do. You’ll come back to me, night after night, week after week, and  _beg_ for my cock. I’ve ruined you. You. Are. Mine.”

Flip had never been so possessive of a fuck, of a lover, or anyone before but Gabe, Flip wanted him to himself. To possess him, to claim him as his own.

Flip wrapped his fingers around Gabe’s throat, shifting their position, the angle making Gabe cry out louder, Flip’s impressive cock hitting Gabe’s prostate with every thrust.

His eyes rolled back, heat ran through Gabe’s veins. “Yes, Flip! I’m yours. Only yours. Fuck. FUCK!” Gabe cried out, his orgasm so close he could feel it through his entire being; Flip’s thrusts so hard and precise that it jerked the car back and forth. Gabe had never been fucked so thoroughly. “I’m close. I’m fucking there Flip…” Gabe all but screamed but when he felt thick, warm fingers wrap around his cock, Gabe jerked uncontrollably and sobbed.

“Come for me, O’Malley,” Flip grunted out and Gabe obeyed. Flip hadn’t even finished before Gabe came with a wail, his ass clenching, and milking Flip's cock.

Flip stroked Gabe through his orgasm, only stopping when Flip’s own orgasm hit him hard, both hands slamming against the hood, his head resting on Gabe’s clothed back.

After all that, now the only sound was the crickets and both men trying to catch their breath. They didn’t say anything and soon Flip pulled away and out of Gabe.

They both felt empty, but this was something strictly physical. That’s all it could be.

They pulled their pants up; Flip had removed the condom and wrapped it in tissue to dispose of later. Standing by the car under the stars, they just looked at each other.

“I’ll drive you home.”


	6. I'll keep you my secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faraday being Faraday.  
> Poor Basil.

“You look beautiful like this,” Faraday whispered as he pushed a strand of hair back from Basil’s face. Basil  _was_ beautiful like this; naked sweat-sheened skin, hands secured above his head to the wooden headboard, brown eyes wide and pleading, mouth wet, red and swollen. Basil wasn’t allowed to speak.

This wasn’t what Basil had signed up for when he first met Faraday at the club; wasn’t what he signed up for the first time they kissed; wasn’t what he signed up for the first time Faraday slipped slow and deep inside him.

It wasn’t what he signed up for when Faraday begged Basil to stay the night.

Of course, Faraday knew Basil’s schedule, knew Basil had nowhere to be for a few days. Basil thought they’d spend the days in one of their beds, kissing, touching, and feeling. Basil foolish to think he could slowly strip away some of Faraday’s insecurities, to lessen his anger, to show him that Basil was his and his alone.

The restraint at first did Basil’s head in with excitement, he was more than excited to see some of Faraday’s mask slip, to show some emotion, to show Basil more than he had before.

Basil wasn’t counting on this.

For the first day or so though, Basil couldn’t know for sure, Faraday barely spoke to him, barely touched him, At times, hours would go by without Faraday even acknowledging Basil’s presence in his bed.

When Faraday finally turned his attention back to Basil, it was only to tease and torment. Faraday naked, straddled Basil’s hips without actually touching him, stroked himself off while Basil watched, unable to touch or feel.

Though Faraday had harsh features, he was beautiful in a cruel way, but when he came, it was something else. Basil watched with rapt attention… Faraday seemed softer, happier, and kind almost.

As soon as he came back to himself, as soon as the glow subsided, Faraday looked back at Basil with cold, cruel eyes.

Hours later, Faraday finally took pity on Basil. Basil had been hard for what seemed like an eternity without any relief; Faraday finally blessed him, that’s how it felt to Basil… feeling those smooth, pale fingers wrap around his cock.

It was extremely impersonal but Basil came almost immediately, finally having the object of his affection give him any sort of attention.

Basil knew Faraday still had issues, well, Faraday had  _many_ issues, but especially around sex, more so their relationship. It wasn’t something either one could outwardly proclaim, they couldn’t hold hands or lock eyes for too long in public.

Sometimes they had to give into appearances, to show the city, the world, that they were ‘normal’, that they weren’t deviants.

It was this, Basil finally realized, that got him in trouble. What led him to Faraday’s apartment, bound to the bed.

It had been his last day of work… they had discussed their forbidden relationship, their forbidden love and both reluctantly decided that they should entertain the thoughts of dating, no, of going out on a date with a woman. Basil didn’t want to, but Faraday was convincing and Basil could never say no to him.

He hadn’t gone on a date, had only taken a girl’s information, talked briefly about meeting for a drink at some point in the future.

Basil had met Faraday at his apartment, ready to give him all the details. Basil did of course, but Faraday was not impressed.

This baffled Basil, this had been  _Faraday’s_ idea. Basil didn’t want this. He never wanted it. Faraday had just been so convincing.

“Faraday,” Basil finally spoke after what seemed like days. His voice rough and harsh, and almost broken.

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

Basil closed his mouth immediately, though he let out a surprised grunt when Faraday straddled him, put all his weight on Basil’s body and kissed him, hard.

Basil felt like he was coming undone, finally feeling his lover’s lips against his own.

“I’m going to fuck you now. And then you’re going to go on your little date. I’ll make sure that you’ll feel me with every step, with every breath. A reminder, a promise of whom you truly belong to. My beautiful secret.”


	7. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoams has been faithful, until the American comes into his life...

“Take a deep breath and close your eyes for me, beautiful”

Thomas was ready to obey as soon as the words were spoken, the term of affection tugging at a part of him he needed to ignore. He didn’t want to ignore it, terms of endearment from this individual were something Thomas craved more than almost anything.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as was asked of him and immediately he felt the cool, comforting silk cover his eyes and tied at the side of his head so that he wouldn’t feel the knot at the back once he laid his head down.

With his eyes covered, his other senses sprung to life. He was able to hear so much more this way though he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure what was happening or what exactly he was hearing. He could make out the rustling of fabric, a zipper being pulled down, a belt buckle being unfastened.

But best of all, he could hear each breath that was taken.

Next, he felt deft fingers unbuttoning his shirt, then large, warm hands on his chest, every freckle and mole catalogued, calloused fingertips running over the jut of his hip bones that were just visible.

The same deft fingers then worked on his trousers, pulling them down to Thomas’ mid-thigh, but when he felt thumbs hook into the waistband of his briefs, Thomas couldn’t suppress a moan, which only intensified when his hard cock was exposed.

In the beginning, he had been ashamed by how fast he got hard, how just the barely-there touches and his skin being exposed to the room’s air was enough.

Not long after he realized it was much more than that, it wasn’t just the actions but who was performing them.

At the start Thomas had felt bad, he was a married man and this comfort, one of the most sensual experiences of his life had nothing to do with his wife… but by the American that had entered their lives only weeks ago.

In Thomas’ mind, he used the blindfold as a safety blanket, as a tool to tell himself he wasn’t fully being unfaithful, though he knew he damn well was.

“Where are you? Stay here, with me.” The low, beautiful voice pulled Thomas from his thoughts. His lover always knew how to take care of him, more than Bea ever had, ever could or ever would. These were not the times Thomas was allowed to think about his relationship outside of this room. All that mattered was this, the two of them.

“I’m here,” Thomas said with a whisper, hoping his lover would touch him again.

Thomas stayed still when he felt the bed shift with the added weight, the bed dipping around his body.

Thomas whined, his lover was so close yet so far away… what would he do to Thomas this time? He never knew, he surrendered to his lover every time. They had safe words but they were rarely used, they weren’t needed. Thomas was always taken care of. Thomas was adored. Thomas was, loved.

Then, he felt it; the hot breath against his cheek, the soft huffs of breath. So that was what they were doing tonight.

Thomas smirked, took another deep breath and let it happen.


End file.
